Quick trip to the carnival
by ifonlyyouknowit
Summary: What were Callie and Arizona doing before April's wedding? Well, some "stuff" happened. Just a one-shot of my idea of what should happen in the show.


Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I just borrowed the name of the characters for entertaining, no intention to violate any copyrights.

A/N : After watching the preview of 10x12, I couldn't help to think what made Arizona cried in front of April. Here's my two cents and I really hope this will happened. Hope you like it.

Once again, super thanks to my trustful beta calzonaforever35. Girl, you are awesome and you really are the bestest.

* * *

"April, you look so beautiful." Arizona smiled to her friend after stepping in the room behind the chapel, where the bride was getting ready for her big day. April gave her a nervous smile in return. She was about to reply to her maid of honor, but one of the Kepner sisters spoke.

"Well, of course she's beautiful. Lucky for her, even though her own sisters aren't allowed to stand next to her at the end of the altar, we're still here to help her get ready, doing the bridesmaid's work."

"Kimme!" April tried to shush her sister, "I told you there was an emergency, Arizona and Meredith were stuck in surgeries. If it wasn't for the chief telling me to go back, I would've been in there saving lives too."

"Well, if you knew you weren't in control of your schedule, then you shouldn't have agreed to be the maid of honor." Another Kepner chipped in. The three older Kepner sisters squinted at the blonde and shook their head in unison.

April took a deep breath and shouted at her sisters, "That's enough of you three. I thank you for helping me get ready, and now I just want a moment with my maid of honor. Can you three leave the room for a minute? Please?"

They wanted to protest but the death glare April learnt from Bailey stopped the sisters from talking.

"Fine, I wanted to get a drink anyway." Kimme rolled her eyes and then led the non-bridesmaid sisters out of the room.

Releasing a heavy sigh, April apologized to her friend. "I am so sorry, Arizona. My sisters are… I don't have a word for that."

"No, I should be the one apologizing." Arizona smiled at the bride and walked closer to hold her hands. "The surgery went longer than expected. Otherwise, I could have come earlier."

"You came here by yourself?"

"No, Callie waited for me and we drove here together. She's in the other room talking to Cristina. Oh, and Meredith is still doing her hair." The blonde was still wearing her dimpled smile. She let go of April's hands as the bride walked toward the full length mirror slowly.

Arizona followed her. They looked at their reflection in the mirror.

"You are a beautiful bride, April." Arizona said softly, "are you nervous?

"Totally… Well, not as nervous as waiting for my board exam result the second time." The red head wriggled her eyebrows and shrugged slightly. They both chuckled. "I just can't wait to have this all finished."

"Well, just a few more hours. You can do this." Arizona put a comfort hand on the back of April's shoulder. "And you have Matthew by your side. You can just lay everything on him."

"Yes, just couple more hours." April looked at herself in the mirror. Her brown eyes sparkled with anticipation. "No more flower arrangement disasters. No more catering problems. No more sisters nagging around. And I can finally go to the carnival with Matthew…"

"Wow, take it easy girl." Arizona laughed at her friend. Then walked away from the horny bride and toward the table where they put the jewelry.

"Easy for you to say. You can get to ride anytime you want." April pouted, slowly turning from side to side to check her dress.

"Yeah." The blonde answered unconcernedly, she didn't want to talk about this. But April couldn't take the hint.

"I mean, apparently you and Callie had sex…" April's tongue ran riot. The blonde shocked by the comment and dropped a jewelry box on the table, knocking down few more boxes with loud noise. April went to help pick up the boxes.

Both of them didn't realize the door had opened, someone entered the room and about to greet them.

"Have! Callie and I are having sex, April." Arizona said a little too loud, trying to make a point.

"I'm sorry, ok." April made a wry face and continued. "That's my point. You and Callie are having sex. And- and- and with Leah you had awesome sex. I can't wait to have awesome sex with Matthew too."

A gasp came from their back side. Both Arizona and April turned around and found a wide eyed Callie staring at them with her jaw dropped.

"Callie…" Seeing the stunning face, Arizona felt lightheaded. Obviously her wife heard something she shouldn't have.

"Was that why you slept with Leah more than 10 times? Awesome sex?" Big brown eyes still widened in shock, starting to glaze with tears.

"No, that's not what I meant." Horrified with what Callie was going to think, Arizona was frozen in that spot. But her heart ached from seeing the devastated look on the brunette.

"You know what? It looked pretty clear to me." Callie swallowed hard to suppress a cry, then she swiveled to leave the room.

"Cal-" Arizona snapped out of her stupefaction and called after her wife. But Callie was already out of sight. She strode toward the door, but April grasped her wrist to stop her.

"I am so, so sorry Arizona, I didn't mean to say it. I didn't know…"

Blue eyes were filled with tears out of panic. She yelled at the frightened red head. "No, it wasn't awesome, it was terrible. I lied! I lied to you, I lied to myself! I- I have to go explain it to Callie."

She flung off April's hand and walked as quickly as her prosthesis allowed. Passing through the short hallway to the chapel, she found Callie was already half way to the entrance, there was no way she could catch up to the angry Latina.

"Alex!" She yelled at her protégé who was sitting on the back bench with his girlfriend. He looked up with wide eyes. "Stop Callie! Please!"

Everyone in the chapel looked between her, Alex and Callie. Without thinking, Alex stood up to walk toward the brunette. He gave her a concerned look after meeting a death glare. Normally, he could care less about anyone's personal problem, but he genuinely cared about Arizona and Callie. He wanted to help if he could.

"What's happening, Callie?" He stopped right in front of the furious Latina, arms opened slightly to block the way. Callie took a step to the left trying to walk around him, but Alex shifted to stop her again.

"Get away, Alex. It's none of your business." Callie said coldly. A tear was threatening to fall from one of the brown eyes.

"It's not my business, but you're crying and she's running…" Alex cooed. "Don't just walk away, talk it out and solve the problem. Give her a chance, ok?

"I gave her plenty of chances already. There's nothing to talk about, she…" Callie didn't continue because Arizona already caught up to them and grasped her wrist tightly.

"Callie, please let me explain." Arizona said desperately, panting from the fast walk. Alex held up his hands and backed away from the two women. The blonde knew she needed to thank Alex for stopping her wife but she didn't have time for that yet. "I can explain."

"No!" Callie wriggled her arm tried to get loose of the grip but the blonde secure the hold with both hands. "I don't want to hear it. I don't need to know my wife had awesome sex with another women."

Their little struggle caught quite some attention from the guests in the chapel. Deciding not to give a pre-wedding show, Arizona dragged her wife toward the front door.

But the brunette nailed her feet on the ground.

"Callie, please. Let's find a place to talk." She stepped in Callie's personal space and tried to look into her eyes, but Callie dropped her gaze. Then a tear fell down the tanned face.

Arizona brought her hand to wipe the tear away, and then used the same hand to turn the face to look at her. Her own blue eyes were also watery. "I said what I said to April out of stupidity. Can we please find a private place then I can tell you why?"

Callie chewed her bottom lip, and finally gave in and let the blonde lead them out of the chapel. Arizona pulled the woman into a little room between the door of the chapel and the front entrance of the church; It was a coatroom.

The brunette walked deeper into the room, and sat down on the stool in the corner as Arizona closed the door. The blonde leaned against the it, and bit her lips nervously looking at the beaten woman from few feet away.

"When I first asked you out," Callie said after a moment of quietness. "You turned me down because you said I was a newborn. So what is she? A lesbian genius? Why did you even come back to me?"

"Callie, it's not like that." Arizona sighed heavily.

"You could have awesome sex with Leah, why bother to come back to the mediocre sex?" Callie's voice was getting smaller and smaller. Tears fell down her face freely the more she thought about it. "No wonder you didn't want me to touch you for so long."

"Oh god." Arizona breathed out. She stared at her wife sobbing in the corner. She asked herself how could she hurt the love of her life so much?

"If you came home because of Sofia, you don't have to worry about it." Callie wiped away the tears with her own hand, and lifted her head to look at her wife in the other side of the room. "I broke a promise because it was out of my control. I don't intend to break another one. Sofia is your daughter, and I won't keep her away from you."

"Callie, I want Sofia, and I want you." The blonde walked up to stand in front of the distressed woman. She wanted to kneel but the prosthesis forbade her to do that. So instead, she took Callie's face in her hands, and directed the brunette to tilt her head to look at her.

"I came home because I love you. It always been you and nobody else." She locked her eyes with her wife, the woman she vowed to love forever. Sadly, she knew from the brown eyes that Callie didn't believe it. "I know you don't believe me. But I need you to listen to me. I was miserable. I made a mistake. I wanted you to forgive me but you didn't."

Callie opened her mouth, but Arizona placed a thumb on the lips to stop her.

"I was miserable. I was lonely and I missed you so much. So I used Leah. I tried to use her to make me forget how much I'd missed you." The blonde pursed her lips to stop herself from crying out. "Sleeping with Leah felt awful because she wasn't you. She wasn't the woman I loved, and she wasn't the woman I wanted to wake up to. She wasn't you."

"Then why did you tell April it was awesome?" Callie whispered, afraid to startle the blonde.

"Because I was trying to convince myself I was okay with it. I lied to April because I was lying to myself." Arizona twisted her lips tried to pull a smile, but it just looked bitter. "You told people I was dead. You kicked me out and you couldn't even look at me. I thought- I thought I wouldn't get the chance to hold you again."

Their eyes never lost contact. All the sorrow and hurt and remorse, they found from every little expression on each other's face.

A lone tear slowly fell down the corner of the brown eyes as she stared at the pool of blue, quietly listening to the sincere confession from the woman she wished to hate for months.

"So, I clung onto the one person who was there, making myself believe it was enough." Tears drenched the fair face, Arizona's voice was broken and she could hardly look at her wife now. "I don't want anyone else. I just want to be with you. I just want my family back. I…"

Arizona couldn't hold herself straight anymore, sobbing uncontrollably made her whole body tremble forward. Before she fell down, Callie shot up to pull the blonde to her, wrapping her arms around the shivering woman tightly. She buried her nose in Arizona's neck as the other bawled on her shoulder.

"You have me. You have me." Callie said softly. She ran her hands all over Arizona's back, bare shoulders and neck to soothe the sobbing woman. "I'm back. We are back. I'll never let you go again, Arizona."

They stood like that for a while, clung together until the sobbing stopped. Callie pulled away lightly and Arizona looked up with her puffy eyes. Word weren't necessary anymore. They leaned forward, and their lips touched gently.

Maybe it wasn't the time nor place, but Callie felt… No, she needed to ease the insecurities in her head. She deepened the kiss unconsciously, and moaned into the kiss when her wife nipped her bottom lip in return. Soon their tongues danced the tango they both were so familiar with. All the while, strong tanned hands roamed from the back to the sides of the salmon color bridesmaid dress.

They broke the kiss for air. Callie felt her heart skip a beat when she gazed at the blue eyed beauty a few inches in front of her. Even though the mascara was washed off from the tears, and the lipstick was totally mushed from the kiss, the sparkling blue eyes and flushed cheeks never failed to steal her breath.

Leaning forward for a quick kiss on the lips, Callie walked backwards to the door and locked it with a flick. Arizona looked at her with confused look, but it was clear what was in the brunette's mind when she softly pushed her wife against the wall and captured her lips again.

"Callie…" Arizona peeled her lips away. Then plump lips shifted to kiss along her jawline. "We can't. People would walk in on us…"

"It's spring." Callie muttered against the softly skin. "It's a warm spring. No one wears a coat. No one would ever come in here."

"But…" Arizona wanted to protest, but she couldn't help but moan when Callie's warm breath caressed the back of her ear.

"You need to redo your makeup and hair anyway." Slowly kissing back down on the smooth neck, Callie's hands moved up from her hips to her breasts.

"No Callie, the dress…" The blonde could no longer form a complete sentence when the full lips kissing and nipping at the right place. Callie knew her body too well.

"I'll be careful." Not stopping what her lips were doing, Callie reached to the back to unzip the bridesmaid dress, the front slowly fell down. Thanks to the cut of the dress, Arizona was wearing a strapless bra. Callie quickly pulled down the cups, then strong hands shifted to the creamy chest, thumbs played with the perky pink buds when their lips locked again.

"Let me show you what is real awesome, ok?" Tugging the pink lips between her teeth seductively, Callie asked. "Please?"

Arizona wanted to say no, she really did. But her body betrayed her when Callie's hands worked between pinching her sensitive tips and kneaded the soft flesh. She groaned again and pulled the curvy body closer to hers.

The blonde gave in, her concern about her maid of honor duty flew out of the window. All she could think about was the strong bone breaking hands that were working magic on her. She closed her eyes and groaned softly while Callie kissed all over her chest. She chuckled and pushed the raven head lower when Callie was sucking hard on her collarbone. She knew her wife always liked to mark her while being possessive. "No hickey! People could see it!"

"No they won't." The brunette sealed her mark with a hot wet lick and then sucked her way down lower and lower. "The front of the dress would cover it."

Wrapping a rigid tip with her mouth, enjoying the moans and shivers coming from her wife while flicking the tip with her tongue, Callie's hands were working furiously trying to lift up the dress. But the damn dress seemed endlessly long, she just couldn't reach the damn hem of it.

Groaning against the flesh of the giggling blonde, Callie dropped down on her knees and lifted the dress over her head. In a smooth movement, she pulled the white lace panties down the long toned legs. Arizona squealed when Callie raised her left leg over the strong shoulder. Next thing she knew, her lower body was trapped between Callie's shoulders and the wall, and a pair of solid hands held her hips firmly.

The Latina knew she didn't have much time, but she intended to earn back the title of awesome sex.

She flattened her tongue to lick the sweet warmth from the bottom to the top firmly. Smiling against the flesh when she heard a long throaty moan come out from above. She did it few more times and then deliberately avoiding the place where Arizona wanted her the most – she ran her tongue over the lips, sucking and nibbling at them, and then swirling her tongue over the opening without entering, tantalizing the blonde and drove the woman's arousal higher and higher.

Continuous whimpers came out from the tightly bitten pink lips. Arizona tried not to roll her head to ruin the well styled hairdo, but the slow torture Callie was giving her under the dress was so damn good. Little by little, her self-control had broken down. She gasped loudly when warm and soft lips finally wrapped around her bundle of nerves. She jerked and moaned when the sensation enhanced with a delectable vibration caused by the moaning from her wife. Hands instantly threw to grip the head hidden in her dress and pulled it closer. At this point, she could care less how the dress was going to look anymore.

"Oh Callie… Please don't stop whatever you're doing…" Arizona shuddered, threw her head back and bucked her hips against that skilled tongue.

No, Callie didn't stop. She put aside the ache of her jaw and the soreness of her upper arms from holding the blonde safely against the wall – it had been a while since she had her wife pinned against the wall like this. Not since Arizona lost a leg and then she…

The brunette turned her head from side to side, intending to shake the thought out of her head, and to draw out another throaty moan from the shuddering woman to feed her own ego. When Arizona's breath turned into a short high-pitch moan the moment her tongue slid between wet hot center, she knew she blew the woman's mind again.

It was getting too hot under the dress. Not just because of the stuffiness within the cloth covered area, but also because the creamy hips rocking and wriggling matching the rhythm Callie set to thrust deep into sweet warmth. A series of moans came from the plump lips when sweetness ran down her chin, fueling her own arousal.

It didn't take long for Arizona to cry out in pleasure. Her inner wall tensed and quivered around the eager tongue of her wife's as she dove head first to an intense orgasm. If not for the strong hands and shoulders keeping her up right, she would have certainly collapsed on the floor.

Callie softened her tongue, licking and kissing around the tender flesh until the tremble on the fair thighs subsided. She placed one last gentle kiss on the bundle of nerves and smiled softly when the woman jerked from the little touch, she slowly brought the prosthesis clung leg down off of her shoulder. Making sure the blonde could stand steadily, Callie fell backward, and laid down on the ground breathing heavily. A big grin spread on her face as she looked up, seeing that her wife was also wearing a grin and catching her breath rapidly.

It was a miracle that the two of them got back to the back of the chapel without catching much of the attention from the crowd of guests.

Back in the back room, April was bumbling to her other two bridesmaids about how horrible it was to get Arizona in trouble when she was slowly getting her life back. And how sorry she was to herself of choosing these three bridesmaids that might or might not give a damn about her big day.

Meredith was on one side of the room reading from her cellphone. Cristina was on the other side of the room also reading from her cellphone, and sipping champagne. They totally ignored each other, and the bride. The awkwardness broke off when the door opened. They all looked up and found out that it was Arizona and Callie.

"My god Arizona, you and Callie had a fight?" April exclaimed when she took in the look of her maid of honor, discombobulated hair, messy makeup and blushing cheeks, let alone the slightly wrinkled dress… Apparently something had happened. She turned to Callie, "You hit her? It was my fault, ok? I shouldn't say…"

"Oh please, I know that look." Cristina sneered behind April, and reached for the bottle to refill her glass. "I lived with them. They just went to do the nasty."

"Cristina!" Callie yelped to her ex-roommate, making the nervous bride jump and look at her with wide eyes.

April's gaze went back to the flushing blonde, her mouth opened and closed tried to form her question. "You went to the carnival? Right before my wedding?"

"You and Callie went to the carnival?" Meredith chipped in, stared between the couple with a frown. Callie just looked back at her felt confused.

"What carnival?" The brunette leaned closer to her wife to ask, Arizona just ducked her head timidly, bit her lips to stifle her smile but the grin was too big to hide.

"Unbelievable!" April threw her hands in the air and groaned with frustration. "If anyone should get laid, that should be me."

"In a church? Seriously?" Meredith walked closer to the couple with an amazed smile in the corner of her lips. She stared at them with a stink eye, "Nice! I should drag Derek to one of those rooms instead of sitting here doing nothing. I would like to go to the carnival too."

"Seriously, what are you guys talking about?" Callie was still lost in the conversation. She totally missed April's carnival reference.

"It doesn't matter." April waved her hand and then tugged Arizona toward the dresser. "Meredith, can you help to fix her hair? The ceremony is going to start in 10 minutes. I can't have my maid of honor walk down the aisle like this.

"Ok, you do your thing, I'm going to the washroom." Callie backed to the door, caught a smile from the blonde over the dresser mirror, she gave her a wink in return. "I'll see you when you walk down the aisle."

The women were in a hurry fixing Arizona's appearance, but April couldn't help herself to ask, "so-um… How was it? Was it… awesome?"

Even though both Cristina and Meredith tried not to show any interest in this, but the way they held their breath said it all. The curiosity got the best of them.

Fair face beamed with satisfaction, Arizona smiled to the reflection of the red head in the mirror. "From the scale of 1 to awesome, it was ultimately, earthshakingly awesome."

"Wow." April widened her eyes. She wished the day could end quicker then she could have that fun with her husband as soon as possible.

"And, I mean it this time. It really was that great." The blonde continued after Meredith finished applying her lipstick. "Oh, you don't really need me in the reception, right? I have some unfinished business to deal with Callie after the ceremony."

"Oh come on…" April slumped her shoulders and pouted.

She wanted to go to the carnival too!


End file.
